


Male Reader Porno

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Beads, And I mean a LOT, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Explicit Language, Fisting, Food Sex, Foursome, Hybrids, I Do A lot Of Research About BDSM, Incest, M/M, Male Reader has a vagina, Male Readers are the maknaes, Masochism, Masters, Masturbation, Nekos, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sadism, Sadistic Jeon Jungkook, Sadistic Jung Hoseok, Sadistic Kim Namjoon, Sadistic Kim Seokjin, Sadistic Kim Taehyung, Sadistic Park Jimin(BTS), Safewords, Sex Toys, Slaves, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bastinado, bras, cock riding, dick sucking, dom reader, filthy sex, finger riding, golden showers, laced panties, sadistic min yoongi, sub Reader, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm going to hell...





	1. Panties

You looked in the mirror at yourself, examining the way the laced purple panties are clashing with your (milky/chocolate/caramel) skin. You turned a 360 motion and your eyes stopped on the figure beside you in the mirror. It was your boyfriend; Jeongguk beside you, looking at your s/c colored body that clashed perfectly with your panties with lustful eyes. You flushed a bright red and attempted to cover your body with your hands. Jeongguk smirks, stepping closer to your body before wrapping his hands around your (small/lean/built) frame, pulling you closer to his muscular build. 

“Baby, I never thought you could be this sexy, our little maknae that’s so fucking sexy, so beautiful in panties.” Jeongguk growls, trailing his hands up and down your back before going down to cup your ass. You let out a small whimper as he massages your cheeks. “How many pairs of panties do you own babe?” Jeongguk leaned towards your ear to whisper, tonguing at the two silver earrings in your ear.

“I-I t-think t-ten p-pairs,” you whined as he nipped onto your ear. Your cheeks flushed an even darker pink as Jeongguk’s hands directed themselves inside of your panties, spreading your cheeks to prob at your hole. You delved your face into the crook of Jeongguk’s neck to muffle a loud moan when he stuck a finger into your dry hole. “Ten? Only ten pairs of panties? Remind me baby and we’ll definitely go shopping for more at the lingerie store.” Jeongguk says and moans continued to string from your mouth as he stuck another finger inside of your hole.

“O-okay.” You whine, slightly grinding your butt against Jungkook’s hand to make the tip of his finger delve deeper inside of you. When it hits your sensitive spot, stars blurred your vision as you accidentally bit Jeongguk on his neck. Jeongguk grunts before removing his fingers quickly and pushes you onto the bed hurriedly. “Remove your panties baby, daddy wants to fuck you.” He orders and you complied, lifting your hips to remove your panties from your hips down to your legs. Jeongguk rids of his clothing before grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and throwing it onto the bed. He spreads your legs wide to nestled between them. 

He pops open the cap of the blueberry scented lube, lathered generously on his fingers and brought them down to your hole. Jeongguk circles his lubed finger around your glistened flushed rim before sticking it inside the aperture, watching lustfully as it squeezes around the digit. You moan, fucking yourself against the digit, slowly feeling Jeongguk easing another one inside of your heat, making a scissoring motion to loosen you up. He fingered you deeper and deeper, grazing your prostate beautifully with the tip of his finger. He was in so so deep.

Jeongguk removes his fingers and picked up the lube to lather some onto his hard cock. He spreads the liquid up and down his cock making small squelching noises that made a pool of arousal fill in your gut. He aligns the tip to your hole and he slowly pushes inside of you. “Nngh—“ You moan, bundling the bedsheets into your balled fists tightly as he starts to fuck you slow and deep. “F-fuck f-faster,” you moan and Jeongguk obliged, his pace getting faster and faster and his cock going impossibly deeper inside of you, jabbing continuously at your prostate.

“Uh fuck M|N, your so tight,” Jeongguk groans, placing his hands on your sides and angled his foot onto the bed to fuck inside of you deeper he could possibly go. Your eyes widened as he demolished your prostate with his monster cock, going so fast that the headboard of the bed pounded ruthlessly against the wallpaper. Strangled moans left your mouth as Jeongguk presses your head against he bed and physically pounds into you. Tears welled up in your eyes as he continued to hit your prostate brutally. He smacks your harshly. “God, baby you like that? Huh? Love how daddy pounds into your hole like that? Yeah fuck yes.” Jeongguk goes impossibly faster and deeper making you cry.

“Shit shit shit,” you cursed and cried before your orgasm washed over you like a tsunami, cumming all over the bedsheets. Jeongguk’s orgasm wasn’t long, a couple more harsh thrusts and he was cumming long and hard inside of you, milking you to the brim. He pulls his limp cock outta your sensitive hole. “Holy shit,” you cursed, sitting up against a pillow at the top of the bed, laying your head against the headboard. “My ass hurts now,” you pout cutely and Jeongguk pets your head, before pulling it so it was laying on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry baby, didn’t know what took over me, it’s your fault for wearing those sinful things.” Jeongguk emphasizes the word sinful and you giggled. “You mean panties? How are they sinful?” You continued to ask as you laughed. Jeongguk pouts, “they looked sinful on you,” he grumbles and you laughed even harder. “Aw thanks bae.” You pinched your boyfriend’s chubby cheeks and he tried to swat you away.


	2. Vanilla Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your so beautiful," Jin tells you, peppering kisses all over your naked body. His eyes darkening slightly when he sees you squirming underneath his touch. "Oh jagi, your so cute." Jin coos, caressing his hand across your red coloured cheek, "my cute little prince." The older kisses along your jawline, to your neck and collarbones, sucking hickeys onto your exposed skin then tonguing over the small purple wounds soothingly. You whined as he rubbed his hands all down your sides, grazing it with his fingernails. "So sensitive, my baby, my sensitive baby." Jin smiles and you flushed at how charming he was. That was one of your favorite things about your boyfriend, not only was he handsome, but he was the most caring guy you knew and you could never ask for anyone better. "Can Jinnie fuck you baby?" He asks, leaning down to lick the outer shell of your ear making you whimper. You gave a little shaky nod and you could feel Jin smiling against your ear. "Thank you jagi." Jin says, ridding of his clothes and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer.

"Your so beautiful," Jin tells you, peppering kisses all over your naked body. His eyes darkening slightly when he sees you squirming underneath his touch. "Oh jagi, your so cute." Jin coos, caressing his hand across your red coloured cheek, "my cute little prince." The older kisses along your jawline, to your neck and collarbones, sucking hickeys onto your exposed skin then tonguing over the small purple wounds soothingly. You whined as he rubbed his hands all down your sides, grazing it with his fingernails. "So sensitive, my baby, my sensitive baby." Jin smiles and you flushed at how charming he was. That was one of your favorite things about your boyfriend, not only was he handsome, but he was the most caring guy you knew and you could never ask for anyone better. "Can Jinnie fuck you baby?" He asks, leaning down to lick the outer shell of your ear making you whimper. You gave a little shaky nod and you could feel Jin smiling against your ear. "Thank you jagi." Jin says, ridding his clothes and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. He squirts a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the cold substance before placing one of the three lubed covered digits to your puckered hole. You whined softly feeling the still slightly cold substance being circled around your rim. You tensed once you feel a digit enter inside of you and when Jin saw you do that, he grabs your hand and holds it sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" Jin asked and your heart literally wanted to explode from pure love, your boyfriend was way too sweet for his own kind. You shake your head no. Jin smile sweetly, leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of your nose while slowly entering another lubed finger. He makes a scissoring motion with the two fingers to work your hole open big enough for his member. He finally inserts the last finger inside of you, spreading the fingers out slightly to open you up even more. When you weren't as tight as you were before, Jin removed his fingers and slicked up his dick with lube before carefully entering inside of you. He waits for you to adjust. When he gets an okay from you, he settles with a slow but sensual pace, making sure to thrust his hips just right where his cock would dab at your prostate amazingly. You bit your lower lip, looking at Jin through your half-lidded eyes. He looked so beautiful like this. With his hair all messed up, his flushed face all scrunched up in pleasure and his plush lower lip troubled between his teeth.   
"U-uh h-hyung," You moan when Jin kept going the pace he was going, but he was still going in and out of you as deep as he can, the tip of his cock brushing a sensitive bundle of nerves even you didn't know were there. "Shit M|N, god I love you so much." Jin groans and he tries his best to refrain himself from cussing, but it's merely impossible when your so fucking tight around his cock. He continues to fuck you at a slow pace, Jin wrapping a hand around your cock, jerking you off as quickly as he can to get you to come. "Hyung hyung hyung!" You cry and cummed all over Jin's hand and your stomach. Jin's orgasm quickly followed after yours, cumming deep inside of you, filling you up with his delicious warm come. He pulls out and watches the sinful sight, all of his come that was dribbling out of your hole slowly. "J-Jinnie, s-stop d-don't s-stare." You pout, hated when your boyfriend stares at your lower region. "I can't help it babe, it's so hot." Jin compliments lowly, leaning down pressing a passionate kiss onto your plush pink lips. The kiss was amazing, tongues met each other, swirling and exploring around eagerly. He removes his lips, lays down beside you and pulls you in close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings until you both fall asleep.


	3. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung plays with your nipples.

"You like that baby?" Taehyung asks, fingering and twisting at your sensitive nubs making you squirm on the bed. You're so sensitive when it comes to someone touching your nipples. Chocolate brown, all perky and wet from Taehyung licking them. "Mm." You whimper, arching your back and let out a small soft moan when he pinches them gently. The brunet leans down and takes on of your perky nipples inside of his mouth, nipping and sucking on them making them harden. "F-fuck," you curse and Taehyung slaps your thigh making you yelp. "No cussing baby boy, it's unmannerly." Taehyung scolds and you gave him a weak understanding nod. You two made a strict no cussing rule, each time you two cuss you would slap the one who cussed thigh hard. "Good boy," Taehyung says, still mouthing and tonguing on your nipple, suckling it. You whined when he lets go of the one sensitive nipple before moving onto the next one. "G-god, h-hyung, p-please m-more." You whine and Taehyung smirked. He placed his hand on the other nipple that he already did and started to circle the pad of his finger around it. "J-jagi." You moan, shutting your eyes in pleasure. 


	4. Vanilla Sex

You rolled over on the bed and pouted at your boyfriend who was currently reading a book. "Chimmy~!" You whined. Jimin smiled when he heard the sound of your whiney voice, blood traveling to his cock immediately. He sets his book down on his lap and turns to look at you. "Yes baby?" He replies. "I'm horny," You huffed and puffed out your cheeks cutely looking like a baby. Jimin chuckles. Your beautiful (s/c) skin looked amazing, no blemishes in sight, your plump lips glistened under the fluorescent light, and your (e/c) eyes gleamed and sparkled. Jimin pulls you close and melds his lips with yours, biting down gently onto your lower plush lip. You moaned, fingering through Jimin's baby blond hair as he peppered kisses down to your neck. Jimin's hands roamed everywhere on your body, making goosebumps sail onto your skin. The blonde's hands stopped at your black briefs and pulled them down slightly, to reveal the flush leaking head of your cock from its confinement. He wraps his small hand around your cock and starts to pump it diligently, you bucked in his hand, loving the generous friction it was giving you. Jimin looks up at you with dark hooded eyes before licking kittenishly on the tip of your cock, swirling his tongue around the head and delved it into the slit. "P-Please m-more J-Jiminie," you whined. Jimin smirks taking the whole length inside of his mouth, going all the way down to the base stayed there for a couple seconds before coming back up. You were so indulged in Jimin sucking your cock, you didn't even feel him shimming two fingers inside of your virgin heat. You mewled, bucking your hips in surprise as he made a scissoring motion with his fingers. "  
F-fuck Jiminie, a-ah h-hyung." You moan, continually bucking your hips further and further inside of the boy's mouth. He removes his lips from your cock before you could come which made you whine, but that whine was quickly replaced with a strangled moan when Jimin shoves his entire length inside of your tight hole. "You okay jagi?" Jimin asked, soothingly caressing your cheeks, wiping the tears away that welled up in your eyes. You gave him a nod before telling him to move, to which Jimin did, only slightly. He rocked his hips gently, his cock hitting your prostate perfectly. You let out a small whine, cumming all over your stomach seeing you were already close from before when he was sucking your cock. After a few more sensual thrusts, Jimin's orgasm came and he came inside of your heat. He pulls out and gives you a small kiss on the forehead. "Are you still horny baby?" Jimin teased. You shook your head no. "No, I'm just tired." You slurred sleepily, curling into a fetal position, nose grazing the crook of Jimin's neck. Jimin smiles before giving you one last kiss, cuddling you against his body with one hand and the other going back to flip through pages of his book.


	5. Filthy Sex

You woke up early at night to get something to drink seeing as he was thirsty and his throat was parched. He walked to the cabinet and rummaged them to grab a glass and then walked to the fridge to grab some water. He poured himself a glass. U downed the glass of cold water in one go, before going back upstairs and returning back to your bedroom. When you were about to turn the doorknob to enter your room, you heard soft moans coming from inside Yoongi’s room, which was adjacent from yours. You tip-toed to the door across from yours and pressed your ear against the wood.

“Ah fuck M/N, your so good, yeah, keep sucking that cock just like that,” Yoongi continues to moan and U felt your cock hardening in your briefs. Luckily the door wasn’t locked and U turned the doorknob, catching Yoongi red-handed with his hand wrapped around his cock that was leaking precum. You smirked as you closed and locked the door behind you, walking to the older male that was looking at you with a petrified look. “Well well well, I didn’t know you felt that way hyung,” You teased, staring at Yoongi with lust-filled eyes, “You want me that much Yoongi?” You asked and when Yoongi gives a small nervous nod, you quickly replaced his hand with yours, pumping the average-sized cock diligently.

Yoongi moans, closing his eyes as he bucks into your hand, the precum dribbling down his length and onto your hand. You removed your hand just to lick the precum off, before wrapping your mouth around the cock and started to suck it. Yoongi’s moans got louder and louder as you took him deeper and deeper inside of your mouth, coming back up to swirl your tongue around the flushed red head. You fondled with the rapper’s balls, tugging and twisting them in your hand. Soon, Yoongi came inside of your mouth and you swallowed it all like a pro. You removed your lips from his cock and smirked at him. “Where’s the lube baby boy?” You asked and Yoongi pointed to the dresser that was next to the door while still looking at you with big doe eyes.

You walked to the location and opened the first few drawers, in search of the lube. When you finally found it, you found a whole collection of scented lubes in the drawer and you decided to grab the cherry-scented one. You returned to the bed and ordered Yoongi to spread his legs. Yoongi listened and spread his legs wide for you to nestle in between them. You squirted some lube onto your fingers and probed at Yoongi’s pink pucker, watching it quiver at the cold substance. He bites his lip when you enter a finger inside of the tight heat. “Have you ever done this before hyung?” You asked. “N-no,” Yoongi answered nervously and you gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be gentle then.” You entered a second finger and then slowly added a third finger, watching the usually quiet and reserved male arching his back in pleasure was such a beautiful sight to see and you made sure to keep that inserted in your mind forever. 

Once you thought Yoongi was prepped enough for your largeness, you removed your fingers and squirted some lube onto your cock, rubbing it up and down. You aligned your cock to Yoongi’s entrance and pushed in. You waited for the older to adjust before he told you to move. You started to move at a slow pace, but hearing Yoongi’s moans of your name quickly changed that and your paces started to build into more aggressive paces. You thrusted in deeper and deeper into the virgin heat before watching through hooded eyes at how Yoongi exploded all over himself, his stomach and all. “Heh didn’t last long baby,” you teased, fucking Yoongi into oblivion. Yoongi moaned so loud that he could’ve probably woken up the other members, but surprisingly he didn’t. His vision was blurred with white stars as you came inside of him, filling him to the hilt. You pulled out.

You placed a tiny kiss on his nose before laying down beside him and cuddled next to him underneath the covers. “We’ll shower early tomorrow, for now let’s go to sleep.” You suggested and Yoongi was way ahead of you, snuggling up into your muscular chest, falling into a deep sleep. You chuckled at how cute he was sleeping before fingering through the black mop of hair, falling into a deep sleep as well.


End file.
